1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spinnable flying toys and more particularly is directed towards a circular, generally flat, spinnable toy displaying distinct boomerang characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been available for a number of years a variety of different spinnable toys that may be thrown back and forth between two or more participants. The ubiquitous "FRISBEE" disc toy is enjoyed by young and old alike and provides both enjoyment and excercise to those playing with it. One drawback with this type of toy is that it requires at least two participants so that it may be tossed back and forth. An individual cannot conveniently use such a toy since he would have to retrieve it after each toss. While the excercise and enjoyment derived from tossing an ojbect of this type is available to an individual using a boomerang, the boomerangs presently available tend to be somewhat dangerous in use and, in fact, their original purpose was that as a weapon.
While attempts have been made in the past to develop a boomerang characteristic in a spinnable disc-type toy that is both simple and harmless, the reslts thus far have not been entirely satisfactory, particularly from the standpoint of performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive spinnable toy having boomerang characteristics for use particularly by an individual.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safe spinnable toy having a distinct boomerang action that allows for a variation in the flight characteristics of the toy, depending upon the manner in which the toy is thrown.